1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a plasma processing apparatus, plasma processing method, and computer readable storage medium, used for performing a plasma process on a target substrate, such as a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in manufacturing semiconductor devices, plasma etching processes, which utilize plasma to etch a layer through a resist mask, are often used for forming a predetermined pattern on a predetermined layer disposed on a target substrate or semiconductor wafer.
There are various plasma etching apparatuses for performing such plasma etching, but parallel-plate plasma processing apparatuses of the capacitive coupling type are the ones in mainstream use.
In general, a parallel-plate plasma etching apparatus of the capacitive coupling type includes a chamber with parallel-plate electrodes (upper and lower electrodes) disposed therein. While a process gas is supplied into the chamber, an RF (radio frequency) is applied to one of the electrodes to form an electric field between the electrodes. The process gas is turned into plasma by the RF electric field, thereby performing plasma etching on a predetermined layer disposed on a semiconductor wafer.
More specifically, there is known a plasma etching apparatus in which an RF for plasma generation is applied to the upper electrode to generate plasma, while an RF for ion attraction is applied to the lower electrode (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-173993 (Patent publication 1)). This plasma etching apparatus can form a suitable plasma state and realize an etching process with high selectivity and high reproducibility.
In recent years, owing to the demands of increased micro-fabrication, the thickness of photo-resist films used as masks is reduced, while the type of photo-resist is shifted from KrF photo-resist (i.e., a photo-resist to be exposed with a laser beam emitted from KrF gas) to ArF photo-resist (i.e., a photo-resist to be exposed with a shorter-wavelength laser beam emitted from ArF gas), which allows formation of pattern opening portions of about 0.13 μm or less.
However, since the ArF photo-resist has poor plasma resistance properties, its surface becomes rough during etching, which is scarcely caused in the KrF resist. Accordingly, problems arise in that vertical lines (striation) are formed on the inner wall of opening portions, or opening portions are expanded (increase in CD). These problems prevent, along with a small thickness of the photo-resist, etching holes from being formed with good etching selectivity.
On the other hand, in etching apparatuses of this kind, if the power level of an RF power for plasma generation applied to the upper electrode is too low, deposited substances (deposition) may remain on the upper electrode after etching, thereby varying process characteristics or producing particles. By contrast, if the power level is too high, the electrode may be etched, thereby bringing about process characteristics different from those obtained by a lower power level. The suitable range of power from the RF power supply depends on the process, and the process should not be fluctuated by the power. Further, in serial etching processes, deposition sticking to the chamber wall causes a memory effect in that a previous process leaves some effect that affects a subsequent process. Accordingly, it is preferable to reduce deposition on the chamber wall.
Furthermore, in parallel-plate etching apparatuses of the capacitive coupling type, where the pressure in the chamber is high and the etching gas in use is a negative gas (for example, CxFy or O2), the plasma density becomes low at the chamber central portion, which makes it difficult to control the plasma density.
On the other hand, owing to the demands of increased miniaturization and higher speed through interconnection lines in semiconductor devices, use of inter-level insulating films having a low dielectric constant proceeds to reduce the parasitic capacitance of interconnection lines. Of the low dielectric constant films (Low-k films) of this kind. SiOC family films have attracted particularly attention.
Where plasma etching is performed on an organic Low-k film, such as an SiOC family film, it is important to ensure a sufficient selectivity between the organic Low-k film and a mask layer or an underlying film of, e.g., silicon nitride. In general, a mixture gas based on a fluorocarbon gas is used as a process gas to provide a relatively high selectivity relative to an underlying film, but it is insufficient as regards selectivity. For this reason, an etching method described below has been proposed in etching an SiOC family film to improve the selectivity relative to a silicon nitride film (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-270586 (Patent publication 2)). Specifically, plasma etching is performed on an SiOC family inter-level insulating film while a nitride film used as a barrier layer of a Cu interconnection line is utilized as an underlying etching-stopper layer. In this method, C4F8/Ar/N2 is used as a process gas with the flow-rate ratio of Ar set to be 80% or more, thereby improving the selectivity relative to the underlying film.
Further, similarly to Patent publication 2, an etching method described below has been proposed (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-87875 (Patent publication 3)). Specifically, plasma etching is performed on an SiOC family inter-level insulating film while a silicon nitride film is utilized as an underlying etching-stopper layer. This method comprises a first etching step of using CHF3/Ar/N2 as a process gas and a second etching step of using C4F8/Ar/N2 as a process gas, thereby improving the selectivity relative to both of the mask and silicon nitride film.
However, as described above, silicon nitride used for a barrier layer of a Cu interconnection line has good barrier properties, but has a high dielectric constant of 7.0. Accordingly, in order to sufficiently utilize the low dielectric constant property of a Low-k film, such as an SiOC family film, a barrier layer having a still lower dielectric constant is required, the representative of which is silicon carbide (SiC) having a dielectric constant of 3.5.
Where an SiC barrier layer having a low dielectric constant is used as an underlying etching-stopper layer, it is also necessary to ensure a sufficient etching selectivity to etch a Low-k film or etching target layer disposed thereon. However, according to plasma etching using a fluorocarbon family process gas, as described in Patent publication 2 and Patent publication 3, it is difficult to ensure a sufficient etching selectivity between the Low-k film and SiC layer.